Beverage containers come in a variety of configurations and are used to carry a variety of beverages for consumption by a user. Some beverage containers have an open top, and a user simply engages the lip or neck of the beverage container to consume a beverage from the container. Other beverage containers have a lid that is separate from, but removably coupled to, a vessel, with the lid including some form of drink spout through which a beverage is dispensed for consumption by a user. Such beverage containers may be in the form of sports bottles, water bottles, travel mugs, vacuum bottles, and the like. Some such beverage containers have a cap with a drink spout that may be selectively opened and closed to permit a user to selectively seal and unseal the drink spout, and some drink containers and/or caps further include a manual actuator and closure for selectively opening and closing the drink spout. When such beverage containers are used with beverages other than water, such as that include sugar or other suspended particulates that may stick to or otherwise foul components associated with drink spouts, actuators, or other internal components of the cap, it may be difficult to clean these portions of the cap and/or drink container.